


Broken Plates and Broken Spirits

by lynisqueen



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: alfonse doesn't undertand but he wants to, and he's trying, give him credit for that at least, its a drabble, released on tumblr first, sorry if its bad, the usual shit yk, vague hints at past abuse, vent fic, whoops no full stories here ladies and gentlemen, you're trying your best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynisqueen/pseuds/lynisqueen
Summary: You make a (tiny and inconsequential) mistake.





	Broken Plates and Broken Spirits

Alfonse stroked at your arm awkwardly. Truth be told, even after all this time, he was still pretty useless when it came to comfort. But he was trying his best. That’s all that counted in your mind.

Sometimes he was even worse. This time was one such time. You had been teaching Myrrh and Young Tiki how to cook basic meals when several plates fell from the cupboard and smashed into a million pieces. The girls left to fetch Alfonse, immediately sensing something wrong with their summoner, while you began picking up the pieces quickly. Your hands began bleeding and small pieces lodged in your cuts, but the only thing you could think about was his reaction, about how angry he would be with you - Anna would no doubt have your head come evening.

But Alfonse simply kneeled before you, taking your hands in his and giving them a gentle squeeze, not caring about the blood that no doubt stained his hands. He gave you a painfully concerned look. He stood you up and carefully led you out of the kitchen and towards his chambers, undoubtedly to have a conversation you were dreading. He sat you down on his bed and took another look at your sweating, panicked face.

“(your name)? How did this happen?” He frowned as he began nursing your hands with some bandages he kept in his room. Perhaps he didn’t trust the clerics with you, or perhaps he was ashamed of you.

“Well… I was teaching the girls how to cook, and I’m- I’m sorry but… Something went wrong and, and… and…” You began stumbling over your words, eventually nothing but pathetic apologies escaping your throat.

“Hey now. It’s alright. It’s just a few plates. We have plenty, you have nothing to worry about…” He was thoroughly confused, why in the name of the gods were you overreacting so badly?

“But I- but I… It was a mistake… An accident. I didn’t mean to do it. Please don’t be angry with me- I’m so s-sorry.” You refused to look him in the eye.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you towards him. One hand moved to your head to stroke it gently, and before he knew it he found himself whispering soft words of comfort and reassurance into your ear.

He had no idea what had happened to you before you came to Askr to have you react like this. But he would help you heal. No matter how long it took. He would show you consistent safety. He swore it upon himself that night.


End file.
